


Little Bits

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, Mark Tuan - Fandom, got7 mark tuan - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Got7 mark, Mark Tuan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: With the help of a bunch of post it notes, Mark didn’t let his absence from home make you feel less loved.





	Little Bits

"You'll never gonna use that many post its! That's like a thousand!"

You were scolding Mark for impulsively buying a jumbo pack of post it notes this evening when you visited the office supplies store for some things you needed for work.

"I will use them! these things come in handy when you less expect it" he replied playfully, very proud of his selection.

"Okay. Just please keep them well locked on your drawer so Milo won't find them and chew all the corners like he did with the pack I bought that time" you remembered bitterly. Milo had a fixation for chewing the corners of books, magazines and anything papery that came across his way. Mark agreed and stored them well when you got home.

Almost a month passed since the purchase and the post it notes lived alive and well, at the bottom of Mark's drawer in his gaming room.

"You know how it is Y/n, promotion weeks are always like this" Mark was consoling you after he reminded you that this next week he will be less at home due to practice, recording sessions, rehearsals and promotions with the group. It has been like this for as long as you and Mark were together but everytime it was as sad as the previous one.

"I know... but that doesn't mean I can't be sad about it" you replied. Hugging him tightly, with your head on his chest, under the sheets that covered the three of you, Milo curled up in the arch of your legs, deeply asleep.

"You always have a lot of work this time of the year isn't it? time will fly, you won't even notice". Mark pressed a kiss on your forehead and caressed your hair with his hand. He knew that he won't be seeing you much for the upcoming month or even more, so he wanted to spend this night with you, not just cuddling. He started whispering words on your ear, while massaging your back and ass with the other hand but you wouldn't react to his touch. Mark moved his head a little to see your face, finding you deep asleep.

"Baby?" he asked. A little snore came up from your slightly parted lips. He smiled at the scene and resigned and hugged you by your waist and not having any choice, getting comfortable to sleep.

You woke up the next morning at 7 a.m, finding out Mark was already gone. You sighed, sad because you didn't notice when he left, and knowing Mark he wouldn't wake you up at 4 a.m., the time he usually left.

After taking a shower and dressing up for the day you headed to the kitchen for some light breakfast since it was getting late for you to leave for work. Milo was on the couch resting, his tail wagging at you as soon as you entered the living space. You went to pet him a little, crouching in front of him, then he licked your face a couple of times.

"Okay enough kissing! Are you hungry?" you told the little fur ball. Milo didn't respond as he was hungry so you looked at the food and water bowls designated for him, finding a bright pink square placed on the wall right above them. You walked to the objects that were half empty, and took a look of the writing on the pink post it:

_ "I filled his bowls, he's covered until noon when I come for lunch, get ready or you'll be late for work!" _

Shaking your head, you smiled. In the fridge you found another one, this time was yellow.

_ "I took out the leftover pasta for an early brunch. It was delicious and you know how hungry I get after practice, thank you baby" _

You smiled wider. He was the cutest goof. That afternoon you tried to call him but his cell was off, nothing rare since he was probably recording or at a meeting with his staff. He didn't respond the next two times so you gave up. At your own job, a meeting extended up until 5 p.m. so you arrived home at almost 7 p.m. finding only a warm welcome by Milo.

While you petted him right at the front door, a shiny green post caught the corner of your eye. This time it was on the back of the couch.

_ "Had to head up for a late rehearsal. Hope you have fun cuddling with Milo. I wish it was me!" _

You found another on the kitchen counter: _ "sorry for the mess, I tried to cook some kimchi fried rice quickly, but failed, I'll bring the stuff I wasted so you can cook it for me, please?" _

This continued for the next few weeks. You'll find notes all over the house, on the front door;  _ "have an eggcellent day Y/n, you looked beautiful sleeping (hope it doesn't sound weird)",  _ in the bathroom, the bedroom mirror, some days even pasted onto Milo's sweater. You tried to do everything in your hands to coincide with him at night or even at lunch, but he was always getting home at hours were you were already deep asleep, exhausted from work, and it seemed that he was only sleeping for about 4 or 5 hours, cause by the time you woke up he was already gone. However you were excited to wake up and find the cute notes he left for you, even if you won't get to see him.

On a Sunday day, you finally had a day off, so you slept until very late. Waking up, on the bathroom mirror you found the first note of the day, this one was of a bright blue color.

_ "Hey beautiful, I miss you so fucking much" _

A pout formed on your lips, you missed him so much too. Of course you had spoken on the phone a few times, but that wasn't nearly enough to fill up his absence.

Mark had been there the previous night when you were sleeping, heavy breathing, himself couldn't be awake for much time once arriving home, these days had been so exhausting, he missed hearing your voice right next to him, holding your hands, kissing you lively, luckily it was almost time so he could get back to his routine from before. He hadn't told you that Saturday was his last day working late, he will have a couple of weeks free before the promotion period, it would be busy but not so much as right now. You had never been really conscious of time, and he knew it. So he was hoping to surprise you on Sunday night.

For you Sunday went as normal, no note besides the one on the mirror, but you didn't think much of it, maybe Mark was getting tired of writing notes? or perhaps this morning he had to run because he was late to get to the studio?. Whatever was the case, you hold onto the blue note and paste it on your journal, like you had been doing with the others, this one on a special single page, somehow it felt like it deserved one of its own.

While making breakfast, the feels got into you, realizing just how much you missed him. Looking at the notes, how this kind of thing was  _ so Mark _ to do... you remembered that day on the supply store, you could bet he had been thinking on doing this since way back, hoping to brighten your days, knowing how lonely it gets when you can't see each other.

By middle evening you were enjoying a cup of tea on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with Milo at your feet, watching a movie. You wondered what Mark would be doing then, hoping if you’ll get to see him tonight. The movie was getting to its climax and you were so invested, so when Milo jumped out running its way to the door barking you almost jumped with him. Milo reacting like that meant only one thing: Mark was home. He only reacted like this when either Mark or you were coming.

You sat on the couch, fixed your messy hair and tried to look your best on your sanrio pajamas, when Mark finally opened the door. As soon as he entered Milo was all over him, jumping and spinning. Mark dropped his bags right on the front door, and petted Milo but he didn’t stop looking at you from the moment he put foot inside. You smiled back at him and not resisting the urge anymore stood up and jumped onto him just like your furry baby did moments before, hugging him with your legs, both arms on his neck. Mark hugged you tightly and walked towards the living carrying you while leaving kisses on your own neck.

“I guess you missed me?” he said jokily. You answered that by looking him in the eyes and kissing him until you both needed to break out the kiss to catch your breath. Mark then gently laid you down on the couch, putting the weight on his body over you. “Because I missed you like crazy, and I think I’m going to do things to you before you let me hanging on like that night sleepyhead”.

“Yes, please” you replied. Mark smiled at you widely and after licking his bottom lip and giving you a cute smirk, replied:

_ “Let’s begin” _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
